New Sensations
by stitchandshock
Summary: She's going to leave, and that will hurt him. But, before she leaves, she wants to make sure that they have a connection; an intimate connection surpassed by little else. Stein/Marie.


**A/N: So, I wanted to write this fic for two reasons.**

**1. I like writing porn. It's fun and sexy. It's sexy fun.**

**2. I've read fics (and written one) where both Stein and Marie are virgins and they lose it to each other. I've read fics where Marie has been the virgin. But, I can't say I've read any fics where Stein has been the overt, confessed virgin. And, I mean, it'd make sense, right? So, here's my go at it. This doesn't fit with my usual storyline, which is that Stein and Marie lost their virginities to each other, but I wanted to have a go at this. **

**Plus, Virgin!Stein is cute and adorable and sexy and awkward and gives me nerdgasms. ^_^**

* * *

"I come bearing… pizza." Stein walked into Marie's apartment and saw the blonde peeking over the back of the couch.

"Hey, Stein!" her face lit up as the silver-haired nineteen-year-old walked into the room. She clambered to her feet and walked over to Stein, taking the pizza from him and kissing him all in one fluid moment.

"How was your day?" Marie asked. Stein shrugged.

"Boring. Three-hour lectures are inherently so." Stein said. Marie pouted and stood on her tiptoes to kiss Stein on the nose. He gave a small laugh and followed Marie as she walked to the counter, wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing their bodies together, causing the blonde to giggle.

"Down, boy." she said, through laughter.

"Pizza." Stein said, over her shoulder. Marie picked up a piece of pizza and placed it in Stein's mouth.

"Now will you get off me?" Marie asked. Stein removed one of the hands from around Marie's waist and took the food out of his mouth, swallowing the first bite before answering.

"No." he said, matter of factly, causing Marie to pout.

"Fine." she said, and took her own piece of the pizza before shuffling backwards and over to the couch. She sat down lazily after Stein, leaning against him.

"I got us a movie." Marie smiled, and Stein's face dropped.

"Really? Is it going to be like last week? Because I really could have lived without watching _Dirty Dancing_." Stein looked down at Marie, who simply gave a small laugh.

"No, Stein." Marie said.

"Oh, good, because-"

"We're watching _Grease_._" _Marie stated. Stein groaned and slouched further down the couch.

"Why can't I choose the movie?" Stein asked.

"Because you'd choose _boy_ things, Stein." Marie said, hitting the 'on' button on the DVD player using the remote.

"As opposed to you who picks gender-neutral masterpieces?" Stein asked. Marie pouted and crossed her arms.

"Shush and watch the film." Marie sat back against Stein, sho rested his arm around her shoulder and sighed.

Truth be told, her aim that night was definitely not to watch a film.

She was to be assigned to Oceania in a few months' time. She and Stein had been dating for a good eight or nine months now, and they still hadn't gone 'all the way'; it seemed a juvenile term to use, but it was an accurate one. It wasn't that they hadn't come close, but it hadn't seemed right.

Marie knew very little about Stein's intimate past, if he had any.

She, on the other hand, had some experience. She'd lost her virginity to Joe Buttataki in the back of a pickup truck outside the junior Shibusen dance, but he had dumped her soon afterwards. She didn't know why, especially because she'd had it on good authority that putting out was a great way to keep a guy. She had put out a few times, yet he'd still left her.

Marie didn't like the way that she lost her virginity, so she wanted to wait for the right time for she and Stein.

She hoped tonight was that right time.

Not long into the movie, possibly thanks to the fact that Stein found it mind-numbingly boring, Marie and Stein were strewn across the couch, tongues engaged in forceful battle. Marie tilted her head backwards and gave a breathy giggle as Stein kissed the hollow of her neck.

"Stein_,_" she whispered, before coming slightly more forceful, "_Stein_."

Stein looked up at her, green eyes fogged with lust.

"Yes?" he asked, catching his breath. Marie bit her lip and her hand rested on his lower back.

"_Do you want to move to the bedroom?_" she said in barely a whisper. Stein's eyes widened imperceptibly for most, but Marie saw it.

"What is it? Do you not want to…?" she asked. Stein stammered for a while, but finally found the words to speak.

"It's not that, no… It's just… I… I've never… You…"

Okay, maybe he _hadn't_ quite found the words.

"Stein?" Marie sat up slightly, feeling that she'd sensed what he was talking about. Stein coughed and stammered for a little while longer before speaking again.

"I'm a…" he still could not say the words.

"Are you a… virgin, Stein?" Marie asked. Stein squeezed his eyes shut in sheer embarrassment.

"I'm an idiot." Stein looked down, but Marie drew his head up to look at her once more. She shook her head and gave a reassuring smile.

"Honey, you're not an idiot. I… I right royally screwed up my first time. There's no harm in it, Stein." Marie said. Stein swallowed hard and blinked his eyes open.

"I-I mean, it's not like I don't want to…" Stein said, purposefully. Marie giggled and nodded, standing up and taking the dominant position over Stein.

"Come on," she took Stein's hand and gently pulled him to a standing position, "come with me." Stein followed wordlessly, but Marie could still sense his embarrassment.

He knew that she was not a virgin, for she had ranted to him about Joe whilst they were no more than friends, and that intimidated him.

"Are you sure you want to…" Stein did not want to burden Marie with the ever fabled act of, and he hated to even think in these terms but, 'popping his cherry.'

"Stein," Marie giggled, "I'm dating you for a reason. I like you. I... Death, I love you, okay? Listen, you don't have to worry. I'll teach you the trade." She giggled again. Stein couldn't help but be reassured by her warmth and the apprehension washed away for now. Marie let go of his hand and jumped playfully onto the bed before sitting up.

"Come here." she beckoned Stein with her forefinger, and on his knees he crawled to her obediently.

When Stein finally reached Marie, he propped himself up over her and she pressed her hand to the side of his face. She pulled his lips down to meet hers forcefully, and his knees buckled as Marie straddled his hips with her thighs. Their bodies pressed together, Marie giving a tiny growl at the feel of Stein's solid frame of her her own.

"_Touch me_." Marie whispered in Stein's ear. Stein gave a small grin and rested his hands on Marie's hips.

"Wuss." Marie said, grabbing Stein's backside firmly. Stein couldn't suppress a groan and he was taken slightly aback when Marie rolled him onto his back, her thighs straddling his hips and her hands grabbing his shirt. With a quick tug, his shirt was off and across the room.

Marie's fingers thread through Stein's hair as she ground up against him, and her was certain that she felt his arousal as he did. Marie giggled and bit her lip, taking Stein's hands and pressing them against the flat of her stomach. Her hands then travelled to the back of his, clamping them closed on her shirt.

"Make your move." Marie giggled. Stein sat himself up, pulling Marie's shirt off with seeming ease.

"I may be a virgin, but I'm not completely useless." Stein gave a tiny grin and Marie became slightly flustered.

Marie and Stein flopped back down onto the bed once more, Marie giggling as Stein kissed her neck. Marie's hands ran up and down Stein's sides, causing him to shudder.

"Ugh, now you're just being a tease." Stein whispered. Marie laughed and reached down for the button on Stein's pants.

"That's the point." she laughed. Stein, never one to be outdone, reached down the front of Marie's tights, his hand breaching the barrier of her underwear and quickly finding the sensitive bump between her slick folds. Marie's mouth fell open and she let out a highly unprofessional moan.

"I thought you'd said you'd never done this before!" she squeaked.

"I haven't. It's simply anatomy, Marie." Stein rasped in her ear, and she rocked back into the touch of his hand. As she arched her back, her breasts simply begged to be let out of that awfully restraining bra. Stein sat up and removed his hand from Marie's lower regions, taking the finger that had been used to tweak Marie's magic button and holding it up deliberately in front of her before sucking it clean.

"You're terrible…" Marie moaned, her eyes clouded with pleasure.

"I try." Stein chuckled, running his hands around to unclasp Marie's bra.

"Don't worry if you can't-" Marie began, but the short, sharp snap meant that her point was moot.

"There's no way you're a virgin." Marie shook her head, holding her bra to her chest. Stein shrugged and gave Marie a sexy smirk.

"I swear." Stein said. Marie gave a small smile and a sympathetic look.

"I believe you." Marie said. Stein raised an eyebrow and laughed.

"Thanks, Marie." Stein said. Marie held her hands up in surrender.

"No, I didn't mean it like that, no!" she exclaimed. With her hands away from her chest, Stein pulled her bra off and threw it across the room.

"Oh, now you're being cheeky." Marie smirked and gave a squeal as Stein rolled on top of her once more. Now she had the chance to make her move… if Stein would stop pleasuring her for two damn seconds. His lips were around her left nipple, his teeth occasionally grazing it naughtily, causing her to moan with pleasure. Through the haze, her hands drifted to his trouser button once more.

She was the experienced participant in this, and she was going to show him so. With a slip and a zip his pants were undone. He groaned at the moderate relief in his pants, but the boxers he was wearing were still restraining, their obvious tenting the physical signs of his arousal.

Marie's hand ran around the waistband of Stein's boxers before running down to stroke the beginnings of his erection. With a strained gasp, Stein's hands gripped the sheets above Marie's head as she continued to stroke him, and after a few more seconds, the look in his eyes changed.

"Marie…" he groaned, and Marie looked up at him.

"You ready?" she whispered. Stein nodded and let Marie roll over to her bedside drawer, and after a bit of fumbling around, she found the condom she was looking for.

"Here." she gave it to Stein before tugging hard on his boxer shorts and pulling them down to his knees. Marie also shuffled out of her tights and underwear before wrapping her arm around Stein's neck, her breaths becoming shorter.

"Stein…" she mumbled, and Stein gave a tiny, exasperated breath as he fumbled about underneath the sheets. Marie, though she was desperately wanting for the moment to happen, found Stein to be extremely awkward and cute.

"Is it not big enough? Because I swear I got the extra larges." Marie giggled. Her warm laugh seemed to be all Stein needed to relax and the contraceptive was finally put on.

"Sorry." Stein said, quietly. Marie shook her head.

"Don't be, babe." Marie shook her head and kissed Stein firmly on the lips.

"How do you want it, Marie?" Stein asked. Marie's eyes widened almost imperceptibly in shock, but in a good way. The few times she had done it before, she'd never been asked.

"I'm fine however, Stein. This is your first time. Whatever makes you feel good." Marie gave a tiny smile and Stein nodded. He stopped for a second to take in Marie's completely nude visage.

"Huh." Stein said. Marie raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" she asked, her breaths still short. Stein gave a tiny smirk, adjusting his hips so he pressed against Marie's entrance.

"You're a natural blonde." he remarked. Marie blushed and shut her eyes, giving a tiny giggle.

"You're terrible." Marie whispered.

"I try." Stein replied. Marie wrapped her arms around Stein's neck firmly as he pushed into her. As he did so, he groaned and Marie gasped.

"Marie? Did I do something wrong?" Stein asked. Marie's back arched and she shook her head insistently.

"_No, _no, that was a good gasp, _keep going!_" Marie positioned her hands on Stein's lower back and guided him with every thrust, each one evoking different and new reactions within one another.

His head dropped to her neck, his silky soft hair rubbing against her jaw with every movement. His tongue trailed from the nape of her neck to her ear, his forehead pressing against her temple as he sucked in a sharp, desperate breath.

"Marie…" Stein mumbled against Marie's ear in between groans, and his fingers thread through her hair. Marie moaned as Stein angled upwards inside of her, and was suddenly very thankful she was dating a med student with an intimate knowledge of the human body.

Although she was enjoying it immensely, Marie made sure that Stein's first time was as special and awe-evoking as it was supposed to be. She made sure that he knew exactly what was feeling good.

"_Stein…_" Marie recited in his ear, stroking the base of his neck. Stein pinned one of Marie's arms above her head, linking his fingers with hers as they both sensed that the moment, no matter how special, could not continue forever. Stein's thrusts were becoming more rhythmic and deep, each one being accompanied with a loud groan.

Marie was incredibly impressed with Stein's prowess, and thought that, for a newbie, he had done pretty damn well. She probably wasn't going to hit the peak that he was, but it still felt amazing and he was obviously going to get better.

And then, he unleashed it.

With brute force and lust, both of Stein's hands gripped the headboard and he began his final onslaught. Marie's mouth popped open and she moaned with pleasure.

"Am I-?" Stein panted, but Marie grabbed his shoulders and threw her head from side to side.

"_Just keep going!_" Marie exclaimed, and Stein did just that. However, no matter how much stamina he had, he could not hold on much longer. His lips latched to her neck as she writhed underneath him, and he could taste the salty sweat on her pale skin, and thought the exertion was major, he could still smell her usual, sweet scent.

One of Stein's hands reached behind him and pulled Marie's thigh up to straddle his hips, her fingers threading through his hair and ragged breaths being exchanged. Sweat made Stein's abs gleam, even in the dim lighting, and Marie's breasts bounced with every thrust.

"_Franken!_" Marie exclaimed, gripping Stein's shoulders and throwing her head backwards, arching her back. Both of his hands returned to the headboard and, one final time, he slammed his hips into hers.

The sensory overload became simply too much for the both of them.

"Marie, I'm gonna c-" Stein groaned and shuddered as his knuckles turned white from gripping the headboard.

His climax was short yet exhilarating, and he groaned and made noises like there were no others in the world but he and his girlfriend. Through his pleasure-filled haze, he vaguely felt Marie shudder underneath him, but this did not register. All that registered was the orgasmic euphoria as his shuddery breaths regained some regularity. Once Stein had come down from his peak, his eyes focused on Marie and the noises she was making.

"Marie… are you crying?" Stein asked, suddenly incredibly worried. After a couple more seconds, the cries died down to audible breaths, and her grip on Stein's shoulders loosened.

"Marie, what was that?" Stein asked. Marie looked up at Stein and spoke though pants.

"You might be a med student," Marie gasped, "but you obviously don't know that the female orgasm lasts anywhere up to five times longer than the male."

Stein's eyes widened.

No.

He did that?

"I… I made you-"

"Oh, I think the moaning answered that question." Marie said. Stein gave a tiny chuckle and flopped down next to Marie, pushing his hair off of his sweaty forehead. He turned over and turned off the light in the room before turning to Marie, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"… Thank you." he whispered.

"For what?" Marie asked. Stein sighed.

"Mostly through Spirit, admittedly, I've met a lot of women. And none of them strike me as the type of people who would actually take into account and adjust for me being a virgin like you did. Hell, they'd probably laugh at me." Stein replied. Marie smiled and her hand rested back on Stein's thigh.

"That's perfectly fine, babe. You had to lose it somewhere. I'm honoured that you chose me." Marie gave a little giggle. Stein sighed and rested his head in the crook of Marie's neck.

"You weren't… faking it, were you?" Stein asked, slightly worriedly. Marie shook her head and closed her eyes.

"I'm a useless actress, Stein." Marie said. Stein sighed.

"So… no?" he asked. Marie giggled and ran her finger down the back of Stein's thigh.

"You made me have a legitimate, extremely embarrassing, quivering mess of an orgasm." Marie said, her inhibitions well and truly out of the window.

"…Cool." Stein mumbled. Marie turned around and gave Stein a discerning look.

"You make a woman come the first time you have sex and all you can say is 'cool'?" Marie asked. Stein shrugged and smirked.

"Well, I suppose you'll have to give me another chance to come up with some post-orgasmic dialogue." Stein laughed.

"Nice pick up line, babe." Marie said, and she leant forward to kiss him on the nose. Stein wrapped hir arms around Marie and she fell asleep in his arms.

He looked down at the sleeping blonde. He was incredibly glad that he had a lover as patient and persistent as his Marie.

He kissed her on the top of the head before falling asleep himself.

* * *

**A/N: UNF. SEXY AWKWARD STEIN IS AWKWARD AND SEXY.**

**Okay, I just want to clarify something. When Stein… ahem… reaches his peak… I start using the incredibly overused line "I'm gonna come." I hardly ever use this line, but I figure that it's just one of those little first-time niches that we can let slide because Stein is cute.**

**If he does it the next time, Marie'll tell him what for :P**

**Kinda proud of this one, guise :D**

**Please, please, I'd really love some requests.**


End file.
